


Sleepy Angel

by Wingsofblack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grumpy Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Dean Winchester, Hunter Dean Winchester, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsofblack/pseuds/Wingsofblack
Summary: Castiel wants to sleep but Dean won't let him.





	Sleepy Angel

Dean tried pulling the covers off his husband. He knew this had to be a staged military operation. Cas was grumpy and smite-y in the mornings. 

Yes, even though angels don't sleep. All he could see was a mop of raven black hair and an exposed arm.

  
  
"Cas babe, wake up," The hunter whispered gently like a warm summer's breeze. 

  
  
There was no movement, but Dean knew he was now on the angel's radar. He could feel the stir of something above his left arm.

  
  
Dean crept his warm hands under the covers gently balanced on the side of his angel. He found a pink ear and started to kiss and nibble it. 

  
  
"Angel, its morning, time to wake up," Dean whispered, in anticipation. 

  
  
Castiel pulled away, trying to cover himself from the shaft of heavenly sunlight that glinted upon him, from open curtains. 

  
  
The rumble like thunder came from far away, with a swift moan, Castiel spoke for the first time. Sleep heavy and disgruntled.

  
  
"Dean, if there is not hunt then please go away,"

  
  
"Cas, baby, please you will want to be awake for this," Dean told his angel with a note of excitement in his voice. 

  
  
An eye, the colour of a robins egg slid open halfway. A muscular arm rose to shield the angel from the shaft of sunlight, invading his shattered peace. 

  
  
"Dean, why are you disturbing me this time of the morning? Do I need to remind you sweetheart who's in charge around here?"

  
  
Dean rolled his eyes and smirked. "Cas, your nothing but a grump in the morning. You don't scare me, angel." Then Dean promptly kissed the angel on his nose. 

  
  
Castiel moved his head and scowled at the clock that stood on the bedside table. The red lights were indicating ten in the morning.

  
  
"It's early Dean; you need to let me sleep,"

  
  
"Angel you can't sleep your life away and soon, you won't be getting much,"

  
  
"Leave, Dean," Boomed Castiel as he snuggled back down again.

  
  
Dean sighed and got up, not sure what to do. His mood saddened and Castiel caught the downwards swing. Castiel was suddenly flipping back his covers eyes wild. "Dean sweetheart, what's the matter?"

  
  
Dean turned, emerald green eyes on his angel a slight smile graced his lips. "We're going to be parents angel,"

  
  
Castiel peered down at Deans flat belly and cried with joy. He jumped out of bed, pulled Dean back and settled the hunter into their nest.

  
  
"Stay with me sweetheart; I will take care of you,"

  
"This is because you want to sleep more?" Dean accused the angel.

  
  
Castiel grinned and rubbed Dean's belly. "No, rest," And he cradled his arms over his mate protective and lovingly. 

  
  
"I guess half an hour won't hurt," Dean mumbled with a loud yawn.

  
  
Castiel flicked his wrist, and the curtains closed. They both snuggled up, and promptly went back to sleep, this time far happier.


End file.
